The failure of clients to follow through with treatment seeking efforts, particularly on an outpatient basis, is a major health services problem facing the alcoholism treatment field. In recognition of the importance of this topic, the present project was developed to address four key aims: (l) To assess systematically the relative effects of pretreatment preparatory procedures developed to maximize clients' treatment-seeking behavior. Male and female clients scheduled for outpatient alcoholism treatment will be assigned randomly to a role induction session, a motivational interview session, or a no-preparatory session control group. Dependent variables in this context include attendance at the first treatment session, subsequent treatment attendance, completion of treatment, and additional treatment-seeking during posttreatment. (2) To determine the relative effects of the preparatory procedures on therapeutic process. We hypothesize that preparatory interventions will maximize clients' commitment to and involvement in treatment. Process variables include stages of change, therapeutic alliance, group cohesion, and treatment compliance. (3) To determine the relative effects of the preparatory procedures on early treatment outcome. It is anticipated that preparatory intervention will directly affect treatment seeking behavior and treatment process. In turn, enhancements in treatment seeking and involvement are expected to produce improvements in treatment outcome. Treatment outcome will be assessed at the end of treatment and again at 3, 6, and 12 months posttreatment. (4) To examine the effects of factors related to gender. Women problem drinkers will be compared to men problem drinkers with regard to alcohol and psychiatric functioning and treatment participation, and women receiving a preparatory training session will be compared to women receiving no preparatory session to determine, specifically in the female subsample, the effects of presence/absence of preparatory training. As a whole, this study will provide needed information on the effectiveness of procedures for minimizing early attrition and maximizing treatment utilization. The findings will have direct relevance to the administration of health services to persons with alcohol use disorders.